Campo de flores
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Recuerdas aquella dulce etapa de tu vida llamada infancia? ¿Recuerdas lo feliz que eras aún con cosas pequeñas y simples? Estar tumbado en aquel campo de flores era tu infinita alegría. Desear que alguien más estuviera a tu lado, tal vez se tarde un poco más en cumplir pero saber en un futuro que estarás con alguien más, valía la pena.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Mi niño! Si se preguntan, sigo llorando por mi niño Ryoken y como Yusaku realmente se está lamentando. Ver como mi niño Yusaku realmente no sabe que hacer con Bohman trampas locas, me doleria realmente estos capítulos y ver como resuelven estos hilos.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Vivir sin aquellas preocupaciones que provocan que tus hombros pesen cada vez más y que tú corazón sólo se rompa con cada dolor que se atraviesa. Disfrutar de la vida misma, sonreír y ser feliz. Esas eran las únicas cosas que un pequeño niño se llegaba a preocupar en ese entonces. Tal vez en saber en que quedaría el siguiente capítulo de su animación favorita o tal vez en decidir su sabor favorito de helado. Eran las cosas más dificiles en las vidas de los niños.

¿Recuerdas aquella dulce etapa de tu vida llamada infancia?

¿Recuerdas lo feliz que eras aún con cosas pequeñas y simples?

Ahora es el momento cuando piensas lo simple que era tu vida pero daba igual, eras feliz aún cuando sólo llegabas a ese lugar y te tumbabas en el suave pasto. Donde podías sentir las diferentes texturas como los dulces aromas de las flores que te rodean. Sentir como aquel cálido viento remueve tus cabellos, como si fuera una caricia tan suave que llegaba a tranquilizar tu corazón. La calidez de los rayos del sol y jugar con las nubes tratando de averiguar que forma tiene cada una de ellas. Imaginar que escuchas una y otra vez aquella dulce nana que en algún momento de tu corta vida, escuchaste y tranquilizaba tu corazón hasta que cerrabas los ojos y pudieras dormir después de aquellas pesadillas. Soltar carcajadas por la felicidad que inunda tu pecho, sentirte tan completo que olvidabas que tenías que llegar temprano a casa.

Saber que no existe preocupación alguna ni pecado alguno por cargar. Sentirte verdaderamente libre, sentirte feliz. Cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad aún cuando te sentías sólo. Respirar, vivir y soñar. Cosas tan simples pero que te daban vida. Era lo que el pequeño Kogami Ryoken le gustaba vivir una y otra vez en aquel lugar secreto.

**_-Hey tu_** -Ignoraba aquella voz.**_\- Abre los ojos_**

**_-¿Para que? Quiero seguir durmiendo_**

**_-Tienes que abrirlos para ver este mundo de colores_** -Sentir como acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. Intentar abrir sus ojos pero pesaban cada vez más.**_\- Puedes abrirlos, no hay nada malo que nos pueda asustar_**

**_-¿Estas seguro?_**

**_-Si, sólo tú y yo nos encontramos aquí _**

Y al momento de seguir sintiendo aquella suave caricia a sus mejillas, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Enfocar su vista pero al sentir como tomaban su mano con cariño, provocó que le devolviera ese suave apretón. Lo primero que vio fue esos ojos de color esmeralda brillando de emoción, aquella pequeña y tímida sonrisa como las mejillas rojas. Levantarse con cuidado y saber que era un pequeño niño, ese mismo pequeño niño que tuvo que madurar para ser un adulto. Subir su mano a su cabeza donde sintió su cabello blanco muy desordenado y acariciar sus mejillas. Bajar su vista para ver como sus manos seguían enlazadas junto con la de ese niño que conocía a la perfección.

Ambos soltaron risitas para pegar sus frentes y juntar aún más sus manos, no había necesidad de ver aquel campo de flores cuando podía ver lo más hermoso frente a él. Apreciar aquellos bellos ojos, sentir la suavidad de su piel y disfrutar de su compañía. Inocentes risas de niños inocentes. Mirarse a los ojos y sonrojarse un poco. Fue cuando tomó una de aquella flores de color azul, la coloco con cuidado en el cabello del contrario y disfrutar de esa gran sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del menor. Volver a soltar pequeñas risitas, el de cabello blanco besaba las mejillas contrarias mientras que este pedía a risas que se detuviera. Volvieron acostarse en el suave pasto. Sus manos enlazadas como siempre tuvieron que estar y alzar su mano libre para poder señalar la curiosa figura en las nubes.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, aspirar el suave aroma del ambiente y sentir como ese pequeño niño se recargaba en su hombro. Ese peso extra fue lo que le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos y sentirse como ese joven adulto que es, volver abrir sus ojos y mirar a su lado al joven Fujiki Yusaku, que se encontraba a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa y con la misma flor de color azul en su cabello. No pudo resistir en acariciar su rostro y sus mejillas. Tocar con su pulgar aquellos suaves labios que muchas veces le gusta probar. Sonreír por cómo se removia con aquellas caricias y observar como abría los ojos con lentitud.

Apreciar ese hermoso esmeralda que tiene por ojos. Dejar de respirar por lo lindo que se veía. Ese lindo y puro color del cariño que ambos tenían por el otro.

**-Lo lamento** -Se disculpó.**\- Te desperté**

**-No te preocupes** -Bostezo.**\- ¿Sucede algo?**

**-Sólo pensaba** -Acarició las mejillas del contrario, la nostalgia le invadía.**\- Si sólo no hubiera dudado yo...**

**-Tal vez te sentirias más culpable de lo que ya te sientes **-Yusaku le interrumpió con una amigable sonrisa que sólo el ha visto.**\- Cambiaste y eso es bueno, te esfuerzas por ser alguien diferente** -Sonrió. Con cuidado tomo la mano de Ryoken.**\- Yo me sentí como un estupido por no haber tomado tu mano antes de...**

Guardo silencio, no queria recordar, no estaba bien que quisiera recordar. Ryoken noto el rostro triste de Yusaku. Fue cuando soltó un suspiro, afianzó el agarre entre sus manos y se acercó a besar la mejilla del de ojos esmeraldas. No se esperaba aquella acción del de cabello blanco así que sólo pudo sonrojarse. Ryoken tampoco quería recordar aquel final que había tenido. Era doloroso dejar a su mayor enemigo en el campo de batalla y mucho menos poder calmar al duelista que podía leer sus ojos como un libro abierto. Sabía que era doloroso para Yusaku perder al que es su aliado Shoichi pero noto más la tristeza de su rostro cuando el duelo había finalizado y había perdido.

_"Una vez, cuando era niño, me tumbe en un campo de flores a mirar el cielo. Entonces no me preocupaba nada. Simplemente disfrutaba del mundo que tenía delante... "_

Perder casi en el mismo lugar que le dio alegrías en su infancia, fue algo tranquilizador. Podía recordar su niñez y su infinita alegría, podía desear una vez más que su futuro cambiará pero tenía miedo de estar sólo. De despertar y que estuviera sólo como siempre lo estuvo. Saber que el ganó por todos y terminó mal herido, le enseñó el miedo que tenía por perderlo para siempre. Suspiro, no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas. Mucho menos, para darle inseguridad al que consideró una vez, su mayor enemigo.

Dejo que Yusaku le abrazara y ocultara su rostro en su pecho, lo sentía indefenso; como ese pequeño niño que necesitaba de la protección de sus padres. Sus manos no querían separarse y así pudiera besar su cabeza para poder tranquilizarlo.

**-No me iré esta vez** -Susurró. Acarició su cabello.**\- Ya no voy a huir, esta vez estoy seguro de aquello que me prometiste**

**-¿De aquello que te prometi? **-Se levantó curioso para ver esos ojos celestes.

Esa sonrisa que le mostraba Yusaku, le decía que si sabía de que hablaba pero lo dejaría decir aquellas palabras porque lo quería escuchar. Era como si aquellos ojos podían ver la profundidad y secretos de sus ojos.

**-Un futuro a tu lado** -Sonrió.**\- Estoy seguro que realmente quiero ese futuro sólo si tu estarás en él **-Alzó sus manos enlazadas, beso la mano de Yusaku y volvió abrazarlo con mayor fuerza.**\- No dejaré que cargues con todo sólo, está vez yo te ayudaré**

**-Y así será Ryoken, así lo será** -Sonrió con cariño para besar la mano del mayor.**\- Me encargaré de que está vez ya no volveré a soltar tu mano**

Soltaron una pequeña risita. Dejaron de enlazar sus manos para poder abrazarse mejor. Donde Yusaku aprovechó y se acercó a besar los labios de Ryoken. Cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaban de aquel íntimo contacto. En cada beso sonreían, dejaban abierto su corazón al otro, su indefenso corazón de pequeños niños que se necesitaban mucho. Sus sentimientos crecían, su felicidad regresaba a ellos. Sus labios dejaron de estar juntos para volver abrir sus ojos y mirarse. La felicidad los inundaba, como sí lo que hacían era una pequeña travesura. Como si fuera su pequeño secreto del mundo.

Yusaku acarició con cariño el cabello blanco, acaricaba sus mejillas y el ánimo de Ryoken volvía a subir. Su corazón golpeaba con suavidad su pecho, volvió acostarse en el pecho de Ryoken para escucharlo latir como esa pequeña nana que lo hacia relajarse. Yusaku se sintió tranquilo de que estaba ahí a su lado y no se trataba de un simple sueño. Que realmente ganó y Ryoken esta vez no se iría como prometió. Sentirse tranquilo y relajado ante aquellas caricias a su cabello. Sonreír y cerrar sus ojos con paz. Sentirse amado y poder amar, sentimientos puros que siempre esperaron tanto tiempo por salir.

Ryoken sólo una risita. Beso su cabello y miro al cielo. Recordaba aquella época de su infancia donde quería que alguien, su padre o sus hermanos, estuviera a su lado disfrutando de aquel bello escenario. Tal vez tardó unos cuantos años en aparecer pero ese alguien había llegado. Miro a Yusaku que volvía a dormirse en su pecho, sus manos juntas al igual que sus corazones. El rostro en paz del de ojos esmeraldas le ofrecía su propia paz. Sintió aquel cálido viento remover sus cabellos, los rayos del sol y la suavidad debajo suya. No era un sueño como creía, era una realidad que valía la pena vivir y dejar a un lado aquellas preocupaciones que siempre cargo en sus hombros.

_"No preocuparme y disfrutar del mundo que tengo adelante... "_

Pensó en aquellas palabras dichas. Se sentía tan cálido y feliz al saber que ahora podía cumplirlas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos son dejar de acariciar la espalda de ese joven a su lado. Quería soñar con aquellos momentos, donde era un pequeño niño que disfrutaba de la compañía de la versión pequeña de Yusaku en ese lugar secreto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no estaría nada mal.

No estaría sólo en ese campo de flores, ya no más.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ya va acabar esta segunda temporada. ¿Alguien más está emocionado por ver como será el final y el inicio de la tercera? Yo realmente quiero saber como va a estar toda la cosa. Mis niños tiene que regresar su consciencia. ¡Espero realmente eso!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 4 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
